The Birthday Girl
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: It's Ajay's birthday and her boys Petey and Jack wanted to do something special for her. They do it up in way like only they can do. *For KFND*


**Authors Note:** This was a little something I had been thinking about all day while I was at work. This is my present for Ashley who turns 27 today. Happy Birthday! :D

* * *

Jack was doing his best to set the table as he placed each plate on the table along with the cups and then the silverware. It looked a little messy but for a four year old it was rather good. Petey was standing in front of the stove getting a rather special dinner ready. He looked over to see Jack standing by the table with a big grin on his face after he had finished setting the table. He smiled back at Jack and nodded his head.

"You did a good job Jack."

"Thank you Daddy."

The small boy walked across the kitchen and pulled the stool over next to Daddy and climbed up to watch what Daddy was doing. He pulled the big plate over next to the stove as Petey placed the steak on the plate. He did the same with the other pieces before turning the stove off.

"They look really good."

"You think Mommy will like it?"

"Mommy will love it."

Petey carried the plate over to the table and sat it down before turning back to Jack.

"You better go get cleaned up. Mommy should be home any minute now."

Jack nodded his head and hopped off the stool and pushed it back to where he got it from before running off up to his room to clean up. Petey put the last few things on the table before he went up to get changed. He pulled out a small box from the bed side table and smiled to himself. A few minutes later Jack ran into the bedroom with a folded piece of paper. It was a card he had worked all morning on and made it just for Mommy.

"I got Mommy's card."

Petey nodded as Jack held it up to show Daddy. They made their way back down to the living room as a car door could be heard out in the driveway. Jack got all excited that Mommy was finally home. A few moments later Ajay walked into the house after getting home from doing a bit of work at Scott's. Jack ran over to her as Ajay picked her son up.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

"Thank you Jackson."

She smiled and walked over to the sofa and sat down as Jack handed her the card he had made for her. She looked over the card and smiled loving it. Jack sat there with the biggest grin on his face just like his father would. She couldn't help but to laugh and then lean over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Jackson."

Petey then walked over and sat down on the sofa next to her and kissed her before handing her a gift wrapped box. She looked at him and then at the box before unwrapping it and pulled the top off and gasped seeing the charm bracelet laying in the box. She pulled it out setting the box down and looked at it. She had a big smile on her face as she looked at the Peter Pan and Tinkerbell charms. She turned to look at him before leaning in and kissing him.

"Thank you Pete…I love it."

He took the bracelet from her and unlocked it before putting it around her wrist and secured it once more. She turned her wrist back and forth looking at the charms as he smiled knowing she would love it. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the head.

"There's something Jack and I made for you together."

She looked at him as they stood up and walked into the kitchen with her to show the dinner they had made her for her birthday. Jack had walked over and pulled the chair out so Mommy could take a seat as she did so. The other two did the same a moment later.

"I helped Daddy make your birthday dinner."

"It looks really good I can't wait to eat."

The three ate dinner and made small talk until they finished. After dinner Jack took the plates from the table and put them on the counter. Petey walked over to the oven and pulled out three cupcakes and stuck a candle in each one before taking them over to the table and setting them down in front of her and then lit them. Jack pulled the chair over and climbed up as the two snag Happy Birthday to her. She couldn't help but to have the biggest smile on her face as she made a wish and blew out the candles once they finished singing. Petey pulled the candles out and tossed them in the trash once they had cooled off. They each took a cupcake and ate it.

"My boys make the best cupcakes."

After they finished the kitchen was cleaned up and the dishes were done as Jack and Ajay had gone up to the bedroom after getting changed for bed. Jack had climbed into bed next to Mommy as Ajay turned the TV on and put on a movie to watch. Petey had put the last of the things away in the kitchen before making his way up to the bedroom to see the two in bed already. He got changed before climbing into bed with them to watch the movie. About half way through the movie Jack had fallen asleep as Ajay looked down at the sleeping boy and smoothed his hair down before looking over at Petey.

"This has been one of the best birthday's ever. Thanks to the two of you."

"Happy Birthday Tink!"

"Thanks Pan."

She smiled big before leaning over and kissing him. He returned the kiss and then wrapped his arm around her. He was glad she had loved everything they had put together for her and that everything had gone just right.


End file.
